


Making Foot-Warmers against Worry

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finds comfort where he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Foot-Warmers against Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 May 2008.

Ginny was holding Shadow and telling him not to worry about her. Neville was worried about her; he could see the wounds that Amycus Carrow had inflicted upon her before Snape had got to the Quidditch Pitch. It was surreal, how elements from "Seventh Year," as he euphemistically thought of the occupation of Hogwarts, kept creeping into his dreams to blend with his reality. 

It hurt, how much he missed Ginny, how confused Harry was, and how worried the Weasleys were. 

But it was a comfort, having Shadow and the now very pregnant Queenie keep his feet warm at night.


End file.
